Si fueras mío
by SaMa Uchiha
Summary: Sakura ha vivido toda la vida a la sombra de su prima Aoi, y lo que ella más ha envidiado es el amor de Sasuke, de quien ella ha estado secretamente enamorada desde pequeña. Pero las cosas han cambiado ahora que su prima y Sasuke han terminado. Sakura tiene la oportunidad de que él se percate que existe.
1. Prólogo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilne**s, del libro del mismo nombre ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si Fueras Mío<strong>

_**Prólogo**_

_**Sasuke**_

Aoi se subió a la rama y se sentó. Tiempo atrás, hubiese reclamado mi ayuda. Ahora ya no me necesitaba para nada. Le había fallado en tantos sentidos... Había oído la expresión "tener el corazón roto", pero no había comprendido su significado hasta ahora. Ahí sentado, mirándola, el corazón me dolía de verdad. Desde el día en que salí de la iglesia y la vi con Itachi, me costaba respirar. En ese momento fue cuando lo supe.

Hubiese querido que me dijese cualquier cosa para demostrarme que estaba equivocado. Pero, en el fondo, lo sabía. Aoi ya no era mía.

- Impresionante. Haces que parezca fácil - dije en voz alta para que me oyera. Me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que estaba en el lago. Pero resulta que yo llevaba horas en nuestro sitio: había ido a reflexionar. Aquí era donde todo había empezado, resultaba apropiado que también terminase aquí. La expresión de Aoi delataba confusión. Me encantaba esa mirada. Era adorable.

- Ya había venido, cuando mandaste el mensaje - expliqué, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

- Ah - respondió.

- ¿A qué se debe la visita? - pregunté, aunque sospechaba la razón. Sólo quería que lo dijese en voz alta. Ya era hora de que aclarásemos las cosas. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta donde estaba sentada, después de advertir una presencia oculta entre las sombras. Era de esperar que Itachi hubiese venido a verme. O quizá la había seguido a ella.

- Quería saber cómo estabas. Itachi dijo que tenías una contusión.

No pude evitar que se me escapara la risa. Tenía una buena magulladura. Lancé una piedra al agua.

- ¿Te ha explicado cómo me la hice?

- Sí - los remordimientos que sentía eran evidentes en su tono de voz. Itachi debió de confesarle que me había reventado la cabeza. Aunque no era culpa suya.

- Lo merecía. Esta semana me he comportado contigo como un cretino.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho empeoró. Recordar a todo el mundo tratándola con crueldad mientras yo me quedaba de brazos cruzados era algo que me perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

- Mmm - no parecía muy segura de qué más decir. Le había fallado. Me había fallado a mí mismo. Esa reacción no era propia de mí.

- No debería haberles permitido que te hicieran todo eso. La verdad es que la paliza de Itachi fue un alivio. Me sentía culpable, a si que recibir una buena resultó liberador.

-¿Qué?

Le sorprendía que me sintiese culpable por lo que había permitido que le hicieran. Maldita sea, esto lo hacía aún más difícil. Cada vez me costaba más respirar.

- Aoi, fuiste mi chica durante años, pero antes de eso fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos. No debí dejar que un bache en el camino me pusiera en tu contra de esa manera. Estuvo mal. Cargaste con toda la culpa de algo que no era sólo responsabilidad tuya. Era responsabilidad de Itachi, y también mía.

- ¿Tuya? ¿Por qué?

- Sabía que él te quería. Había visto cómo te miraba. También sabía que le querías más que a mí. Los dos compartían un vínculo secreto del que yo no formaba parte. Estaba celoso. Itachi era mi primo y tú eras la chica más guapa que había visto en toda mi vida. Te quería para mí. Así que te invité a salir. No lo comenté primero con Itachi. No le pregunté cómo se sentía al respecto. Aceptaste y, como por arte de magia, rompí su vínculo. Se dejaron de hablar. Se acabaron las charlas nocturnas en el tejado y ya no tuve que sacarte de ningún otro lío. Itachi era mi amigo y tú eras mi novia, era como si su amistad nunca hubiese existido. Fui egoísta e ignoré el sentimiento de culpa hasta que desapareció. Sólo cuando lo veía observándote con esa expresión de anhelo y sufrimiento volvía a la sensación de culpabilidad mezclada con miedo. Miedo a que descubrieses lo que había hecho y volvieses junto a él. Miedo a perderte.

Esta era la primera vez que decía abiertamente la verdad. La había escondido en mi interior durante años, le había dado la espalda cuando me corroía la conciencia. Ver cómo Aoi cambiaba de personalidad y no decir ni una sola palabra al respecto... todo aquello era culpa mía.

La mano de Aoi jugueteaba con mi pelo, y quise cerrar los ojos y suspirar bajo esa caricia inocente. ¿La amaría siempre de esa forma? ¿Tendría que pagar por mi falta durante el resto de mi vida con este dolor constante en el pecho?

- Yo también te quería. Quería ser digna de ti. Quería ser la chica buena que merecías.

Oír que quería ser digna de mí me recordó una vez más por qué nuestra relación no había funcionado. Aoi era perfecta desde el día en que la conocí, pero dejé que creyera que esperaba más de ella.

- Aoi, eras perfecta tal como eras. Fui o el que te dejó cambiar. Me gustaba el cambio. Era una de las muchas razones por las que temía perderte. En el fondo, sabía que el espíritu libre que habías sofocado lucharía para liberarse. AL final, ocurrió, y el hecho de que fuese con Itachi no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

- Lo siento Sasuke, nunca quise hacerte daño. Lo eché todo a perder. No tendrás que vernos a Itachi y a mí juntos. Voy a salir de sus vidas. Podrás recuperar lo que perdiste.

Cuando vi que Itachi no salía corriendo del bosque maldiciendo como un marinero, comprendí que estaba demasiado lejos para oírnos. Alargué el brazo y la tomé de la mano. Yo era el único capaz de convencerla de que no debía hacerlo. Era hora de dejarla marchar...

- No lo hagas Aoi. Te necesita. - negó con la cabeza y me ofreció una sonrisa triste.

- No, él también está de acuerdo. Hoy casi ni me ha mirado. Sólo me dirigió la palabra cuando quiso dejar claro a todo el mundo que tenían que dejarme en paz.

No tenía ni idea.

- No aguantará demasiado. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte, ni siquiera cuando sabía que le estaba observando. Ahora mismo está lidiando con muchas cosas, y lo está haciendo solo. No lo apartes de tu lado.

Aoi bajó de la rama de un salto, se puso de puntillas y me pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello. Su último abrazo.

- Gracias. Tu aprobación lo es todo para mí, pero ahora mismo te necesita. Eres su hermano, yo sólo sería un obstáculo.

El dolor era casi insoportable. Alargué la mano y jugueteé con un mechón de su pelo. Ese rubio perfecto me fascinaba desde los cinco años. Siempre me había recordado a una princesa de cuento de hadas, incluso cuando preparaba cebos de pesca con hígados de pollo. Había perdido a mi princesa, pero su recuerdo valía hasta la última punzada de dolor que sentía en el corazón.

- A pesar de que estuvo mal quedarme contigo sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Itachi, no soy capaz de sentirme arrepentido. He pasado tres años maravillosos a tu lado, Aoi.

Éste era mi adiós. Itachi estaba ahí fuera, esperando a que me alejase. Había llegado su momento. Yo había echado a perder mi oportunidad a lo grande. Le solté el pelo, di un paso atrás, me di la vuelta y me adentré en el bosque en busca de mi hermano.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si Fueras Mío<strong>

_**Capítulo I**_

_Seis meses después_

_**Sasuke**_

Sabía que no debería haber venido, pero no podía seguir evitando las fiestas del prado. Tenía que empezar a comportarme como si no me molestara que Itachi y Aoi estuviesen juntos.

- Aquí tienes, hombre - Naruto puso en mi mano un vaso rojo de plástico, lleno hasta arriba de cerveza. Me dispuse a devolvérselo con una mueca - Bébetelo. Hasta yo lo necesito después de verlos a los tres.

Le agradecía que hubiese hablado lo bastante bajo como para que nadie más lo oyese. Sentía sobre mí las miradas furtivas de todo el mundo, esperaban ver cuál sería mi reacción. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Aoi me dejó por mi hermano. Ahora me resultaba más fácil verlos juntos, pero normalmente prefería mantener las distancias. Ésta era la primera vez que había tenido que presenciar a Itachi besándole el cuello, la mano, la cabeza, y cualquier parte a la que tuviesen acceso sus labios mientras hablaba con los demás y Aoi permanecía acurrucada entre sus piernas.

Naruto tenía razón; necesitaba una copa. Me puse el vaso en los labios, eché la cabeza atrás y tomé un buen trago. Cualquier cosa con tal de distraerme de la sesión de besuqueos que tenía en frente.

- No puedo creer que no vayan a la misma universidad. Estaba convencido de que les harían un contrato de dos por uno - Shikamaru casi parecía decepcionado de que hubiese decidido matricularme en la Universidad de Florida en lugar de la de Alabama. Itachi y yo habíamos planeado jugar con el equipo de fútbol de Alabama desde los cinco años. Pero cuando Florida me ofreció una beca completa, la acepté. Necesitaba poner distancia. Aoi iría a la Universidad de Alabama con Itachi, y yo me sentía simplemente incapaz de estar allí con ellos.

- Florida le hizo una oferta fantástica. No puedes culparlo por aceptarla - explicó Itachi.

Mi hermano lo comprendía. Nunca lo mencionaba, pero sabía por qué había escogido Florida. Itachi había tenido cuidado durante mucho tiempo de no pasear delante de mis narices su relación con Aoi, pero desde la graduación se había relajado. Últimamente, cada vez que los veía, ella estaba entre sus brazos y él la miraba con esa ridícula expresión de adoración que siempre había reservado para Aoi.

- Alabama no podría con dos Uchiha. Tenemos que repartirnos un poco - respondí fijando la vista en Shikamaru antes de tomar otro trago de cerveza.

- Pero será extraño no tenerte aquí - dijo Aoi. Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar? ¿No podía quedarse ahí sentada en silencio y dejar que Itachi metiese la mano? Oír la voz de Aoi me obligó a levantar los ojos para devolverle la mirada. La curva triste que formaban sus labios hizo que despertara en mí esa vieja opresión en el pecho. Aoi era la única capaz de hacerme sentir así.

- Sobrevivirán. Además, ustedes dos no se separan lo suficiente como para fijarse en nada más - Acababa de sonar como un imbécil. Aoi se encogió ante mi comentario sarcástico: otro punto negativo para mí.

- Ten cuidado, Sasuke. - La amenaza era evidente en el tono de voz de Itachi. El grupo se quedó en silencio, la atención de todos se concentraba en nosotros dos. La furia que iluminaba la mirada de Itachi sólo sirvió para que me cabreara aún más. ¿Qué derecho tenía de enfadarse? Había conseguido a la chica.

- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? Sólo contestaba a su comentario. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tengo permiso para hablar con ella? - Itachi asió la cintura de Aoi y la aferró contra él mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Sasuke?

Aoi se puso de pie con dificultad, rodeó a Itachi entre sus brazos y empezó a suplicarle que no me hiciese caso, asegurándole que mi comentario no tenía mala intención, aunque ambos sabíamos que sí la tenía. Los ojos de Itachi no se apartaron de los míos mientras alargaba el brazo para zafarse de Aoi.

Dejé el vaso en la plataforma trasera de mi furgoneta, di un paso hacia él. Necesitaba esta pelea. Contener mi agresividad era tan difícil algunas veces. Pero Aoi no lo iba a permitir. Se apoyó en los hombros de Itachi y se le subió encima, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Si verla en sus brazos no me cabrease tanto, me hubiese reído de su determinación para evitar que nos peleásemos. Se las había visto con nosotros desde que éramos niños, y sabía exactamente qué hacer para impedir que llegásemos a las manos. Lanzarse de lleno sobre la línea de fuego era la única forma.

A Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos, y con una expresión divertida sustituyó la mueca de enfado por una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras su mirada pasaba de mí a Aoi.

- ¿Qué haces, princesa? - preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Utilizaba ese truco con las chicas desde la pubertad.

- ¡Buen truco para distraerlo, Aoi! - chilló Temari desde el regazo de Shikamaru. Siguieron más silbidos y piropos. Itachi le sonreía como si fuese la persona más fascinante del mundo entero. Ya no podía más, tenía que irme de allí.

- Vamos a comer algo... Estoy muerto de hambre. Conduce tú - sugirió Naruto, y Chôji se mostró de acuerdo. Naruto se montó en mi furgoneta y yo, sin mirar a Itachi y a Aoi, di la vuelta al coche y subí. Si mi hermano se la llevaba a rastras hasta su coche, iba a perder la cabeza. Marcharse era una buena idea.

.

.

_**Sakura**_

Ino coqueteaba descaradamente con el barman. Sabía lo que planeaba y estaba segura de que él también. La brillante estrategia de enseñar el escote y ponerle ojitos mientras reía, no era precisamente el plan más original jamás pensado. No podía comprender por qué no se conformaba con beberse su refresco mientras esperábamos una mesa. El viaje de diez horas por carretera junto a ella (desde nuestra ciudad, Alpharetta, Georgia, hasta el sur de Alabama) satisfacía de sobra la cuota de tiempo que debía pasar con mi vecina y amiga de infancia.

Al crecer, Ino y yo nos habíamos convertido en dos personas completamente distintas, pero el vínculo de cuando éramos pequeñas evitó que nos distanciásemos. Sin embargo, a Ino sólo se le podía aguantar en pequeñas dosis.

- Vamos, Sakura. Deja que eche un vistazo a esos fantásticos pechos que, por fin, has decidido compartir con el mundo - susurró con la mirada fija en el muchacho, que preparaba el trago de otro cliente. Yo ya tenía bastante con mi refresco. Si Ino quería hacer el ridículo con la esperanza de conseguir un cóctel gratis, perfecto, pero yo no pensaba apuntarme. Lo último que necesitaba era que me pillaran con una bebida alcohólica a sólo media hora de distancia de casa de mis tíos. Si mi tío descubría que había estado bebiendo alcohol, no iba a dejar que pasara el verano con él y su familia-

- Eres una aguafiestas, Sakura - gimoteó Ino, y lanzó una mirada furiosa a mi bebida como si fuese la culpable.

Llegadas a este punto, ya no me importaba que se enfadase. Lo único que quería era cenar e ir a casa de mis tíos. Ver la sluces traseras del coche de Ino alejándose por la carretera iba a ser más que agradable.

- No te entiendo, Sakura. Te pones guapa y por fin te decides a presumir de lo que tu madre te ha dado... OK, tu madre no te lo ha dado, porque está claro que no es precisamente atractiva; ¿digamos lo que la fortuna te ha dado? Y, ¿para qué? ¡Para nada! Te compras vestidos nuevos, sexys y bonitos y te cambias el peinado para lucir esa melena tuya, pero nunca coqueteas. Es como si lo hubieses hecho sólo para ti misma, ¡menuda estupidez! Ahora los chicos se fijan en ti, Saku. Se dan vuelta para mirarte, pero tú les ignoras.

Ésta era una charla bastante habitual. Le volvía loca que no he echase en brazos del primer chico que se dignase a mirarme. Pero no iba a explicarle la razón. En manos de Ino sería información peligrosa. Encontraría la forma de echarlo todo a perder. No lo haría a propósito, claro, pero lo haría. Esa boca enorme que tenía siempre acababa trayendo problemas.

- Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada en salir con nadie. Acabamos de graduarnos, quiero aprovechar el verano y prepararme para la universidad en otoño, disfrutar de tener lejos a la loca de mi madre y simplemente... relajarme.

Ino soltó un resoplido e inclinó la cabeza para mordisquear la pajita mientras sus ojos perseguían al pobre barman que, a esas alturas, debía de estar impaciente porque nos sentaran a una mesa.

- También podrías venir conmigo. Pasar de tu prima y estarte todo el verano de fiesta en la playa. A Kiba le encantaría que vinieses. Su padrastro tiene un apartamento con tres dormitorios y unas vistas increíbles al océano.

Pasar el verano con una Ino borracha y sus amigos, no me parecía muy tentador. Tenía mis propios planes y, por el momento, todo estaba saliendo bien. Pero el próximo paso me ponía de los nervios. Era crucial.

El primer paso fue teñirme el pelo de mi rosa natural a un tono más oscuro, y peinármelo con gracia en lugar de recogérmelo en una trenza o una coleta cualquiera. El tono de pelo más intenso hacía que mi pálida piel pareciese casi delicada. El siguiente paso fue limpiar mi armario: metí en una bolsa toda la ropa que tenía y la regalé. Mi madre se escandalizó, pero cuando vio el estilo de ropa con el que pensaba reemplazarla, decidió apoyarme. A diferencia de otras madres, a la mía le gustaba verme en pantalones cortos, de los que dejan a la vista casi toda la pierna, y con tops ceñidos que resaltaban mi pecho.

Ino quiso enseñarme a pintarme, pero rehusé su oferta amablemente y fui a la sección de maquillaje de los grandes almacenes para que me instruyeran profesionales. Aunque nunca me había gustado maquillarme, tuve que admitir que el efecto que conseguía en mis ojos era sorprendente. Después de que me pintasen, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y estuve contemplándome a mí misma durante horas, fascinada.

Convencer a mi madre de que me dejase pasar el verano en casa de mis tíos había sido un poco más difícil. Mi prima Aoi había sido de gran ayuda. Habló con su madre quien, a su vez, habló con la mía. Cuando mi tía convenció a mi madre de que Aoi deseaba de verdad que pasara con ella el último verano antes de la universidad, me entusiasmé tanto que por un segundo olvidé el último paso de plan. Ésa era la razón por la que me había vuelto moderadamente atractiva y por la que había suplicado para pasar el verano con mi prima. El objetivo parecía sencillo, pero cuando me ponía a darle vueltas se volvía increíblemente complicado. Conseguir que un chico se enamorase perdidamente de ti no era fácil, y aún menos cuando había estado enamorado de tu prima desde siempre.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si Fueras Mío<strong>

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Sasuke**_

- Tienes que controlar ese mal genio, hombre. Si alguien puede plantarle cara a Itachi eres tú, pero igualmente te molería a palos - me advirtió Naruto al salir del camino de tierra que conducía a la fiesta del prado.

- Ya han pasado seis meses. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir cabreado? - preguntó Chôji desde el asiento trasero.

¿Y eso era asunto suyo? Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de lo que significaba mantener una relación seria. Habían estado con tantas chicas durante los cuatro años de instituto que ni siquiera me acordaba de sus nombres. Explicarles que desde que tenía doce años había planeado mi vida en torno a Aoi no era precisamente sencillo. Así que encendí la radio para ahogar el sonido de su interrogatorio.

- Puedes subir el volumen todo lo que quieras, pero el caso es que tienes que pasar página -dijo Naruto - Itachi es tu primo y tu mejor amigo. Una mujer no puede interponerse entre los dos. No por mucho tiempo.

Naruto me estaba observando desde su asiento. Sabía que esperaba mi respuesta, pero no le di ninguna. Su comentario demostraba que no me conocía de verdad, y pensé que nadie me conocía bien excepto Itachi y Aoi. Itachi no era mi primo; era mi hermano. Pero cuando descubrió la verdad por boca de su madre, decidió que siguiera siendo un secreto, como siempre. No quería reclamar a mi padre como suyo, y no podía culparle por ello. Tampoco es que nuestro progenitor hubiese hecho nada para ayudar a Itachi mientras crecía. Así que sólo sentía desprecio por mi padre... por nuestro padre. Decidió recordar a nuestro tío como a su auténtico padre, ya que fue la única figura paterna que Itachi había conocido. Aunque murió cuando teníamos seis años, él lo recordaba con afecto..., al contrario de lo que le sucedía con su verdadero padre-

- ¡Eh! Te has pasado de largo de Hank's - exclamó Naruto, señalando con el dedo la hamburguesería a la que íbamos a comer a menudo.

- No vamos a Hank's - fue mi respuesta. Habían sido ellos los que se habían montado en mi furgoneta. Si no les gustaba que necesitase salir de Grove, podían volver andando a la ciudad en cuanto llegásemos a nuestro destino.

- ¿Vas a salir de Grove?

- Sí - Naruto soltó un resoplido y se arrebujó en su asiento.

- A este paso, cuando pare la maldita camioneta, estaremos en Florida.

- ¿Florida? Estoy muerto de hambre y una hamburguesa con queso de Hank's lo habría solucionado - refunfuñó Chôji.

Disminuí la velocidad, estacioné en la cuneta y di un vistazo a Chôji.

- Puedes bajar y volver andando, si quieres - puso unos ojos como platos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada, hombre, estoy bien.

Arranqué el coche e ignoré el intercambio de miradas entre los dos. Ambos pensaban que me estaba recuperando de un corazón roto. Y bueno, tenían razón.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra hasta que aparqué en Ichiraku's. Había conducido unos treinta kilómetros al sur hasta la ciudad más cercana con restaurantes aceptables.

- Tendrías que haberme dicho que veníamos a Ichiraku's, me hubiese callado - Chôji soltó un grito de alegría y abrió de golpe la puerta de la furgoneta, bajando de un salto.

Nunca había comido aquí con Aoi. No quedaban muchos sitios donde no guardase recuerdos de ella, así que mis opciones eran limitadas. Esta noche necesitaba quitármela de la cabeza y concentrarme en mi futuro... o al menos en mi verano.

- Yo voy a comer mi propio peso en ramen - dijo Naruto en respuesta al entusiasmo de Chôji por mi elección de restaurante.

Al menos les había alegrado la noche. Tampoco es que me importase. Abrí la puerta, entré y me detuve en la entada. Una chica alta con una melena larga y rubia, recogida en una coleta me sonrió con mirada apreciativa, a la que estaba acostumbrado. Me había acostumbrado a ignorar esas miradas por parte de otras chicas durante tanto tiempo que la deseché automáticamente. Pero esta noche no iba a hacerlo, ya era hora de empezar a coquetear. Le ofrecí una sonrisa que sabía que era bastante impresionante porque Aoi siempre hablaba de ella.

- Seremos tres, por favor - le dije, y observé cómo se le abrían los ojos de par en par y parpadeaba varias veces. No era especialmente guapa, pero ver que se ponía nerviosa me provocó un agradable subidón en el ego.

- Ah... mmm..., vale..., sí - tartamudeó, buscando los menús, que se le cayeron al suelo. Me incliné a su lado para ayudarla a recogerlos - Lo siento, Normalmente no soy tan torpe - explicó, y dos manchas rojas le aparecieron en las mejillas.

- ¿Así que es sólo conmigo? - la azucé.

Se le escapó una risita nerviosa y me di cuenta de que no me serviría. No me gustaban las risitas. Aoi nunca reía como una boba. Le entregué los menús, me levanté y fijé mi atención en otra parte. No necesitaba seguir coqueteando, se haría una idea equivocada.

- Vale, mmm, por aquí - oí que decía. Naruto y Chôji fueron tras ella en seguida. Yo me dispuse a seguirlos cuando mi mirada interrumpió su valoración desinteresada del bar para concentrarse en una mujer a la que estaría encantado de dejar que riese todo lo que quisiera. El cabello rosa le caía por la espalda y se le rizaba en las puntas. Estaba sentada en la barra y tenía las piernas largas y desnudas cruzadas; una sandalia plateada de tacón alto le colgaba de los dedos de un delicado pie. Aún no le había visto la cara, pero de espaldas parecía toda una belleza. Tenía mucho potencial.

- ¿Vienes o qué? - gritó Chôji, pero no giré la cabeza para ver a dónde habían ido o a qué mesa los habían sentado. La voz gritona de Chôji llamó la atención de la chica, que se volvió en su asiento y le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Su piel suave y cremosa estaba salpicada en pecas. Normalmente no soy muy fan de las pecas, pero la mirada seductora de sus ojos verdes y esos casi imposibles labios carnosos hacían que el conjunto funcionase perfectamente. Se dispuso a girarse para ver de qué iban aquellos gritos cuando se detuvo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sorpresa, placer y ansiedad, todo le pasó por la cara mientras me estudiaba. Me sentía fascinado. El barman apareció y le dijo algo. Ella le miró.

- Sasuke, hombre, ven - dijo Naruto.

Aparté la mirada de la pelirrosa y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba la camarera con los menús.

- Sasuke, espera.

Una voz conocida hizo que me detuviera de golpe. Me invadió la incredulidad al darme vuelta y ver a la guapa pelirrosa que se aproximaba a mí. Mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada, apreciando la vista, me fijé en la corta minifalda vaquera que llevaba, que terminaba varios centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. El top blanco atado a la cintura con una especie de lazo flojo que se balanceaba dejaba entrever su estómago plano y liso. Conseguí apartar la mirada del impresionante escote para mirarle la cara. Sus labios ridículamente apetitosos dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa y por fin la reconocí.

No podía ser.

- ¿Sakura? - Era imposible pasar por alto la incredulidad que destilaba mi tono de voz. La última persona que esperaba ver era a la prima de Aoi. El hecho de que ella fuese la chica a la que le había estado dando un repaso era más que sorprendente.

- Sasuke - respondió, con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté, aunque lo que pensaba era más bien "¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?". No se parecía en nada a la chica que había visto siete u ocho meses atrás. Esa chica era dulce, remilgada y formal. La chica que tenía ahora delante de mí era una fantasía sexual en movimiento.

- Comer - bromeó, y me di cuenta de que yo también estaba sonriendo. Por primera vez en meses me salía una sonrisa verdadera, no una forzada.

- Bueno, sí, lo suponía. Quiero decir que qué haces aquí, en el sur de Alabama.

Apretó los labios y sacó un poco la lengua para lamérselos con nerviosismo. Mmm... No me importaría probar esos labios.

- Voy a pasar el verano con Aoi. Mi amiga va en dirección a la playa, así que me dejará en su casa después de cenar.

Ash, mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Aoi? Mi buen humor se esfumó y de nuevo apareció la sonrisa falsa. Sakura echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Ya los han sentado? - dijo mirando con frustración a la camarera - Era de esperar - masculló.

Seguí su mirada y vi que la camarera rubia nos estaba observando con expresión irritada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, devolviendo mi atención a Sakura. Suspiró y me volvió a mirar.

- Llevamos esperando mesa al menos un cuarto de hora.

Ah. La camarera nos había dado su mesa. Un problema que yo podía solucionar.

- Ve por tu amiga, se sentarán con nosotros - Sakura me ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Ok, gracias, vuelvo enseguida.

Contemplé cómo se giraba y volvía a la barra. Era imposible no fijarse en su trasero mientras contorneaba las caderas de un lado a otro. Maldita sea, Sakura tenía buen aspecto.

.

_**Sakura**_

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿acabas de coquetear con ese bombón? Hay que ver, frentona, cuanto te decides a pavonearte, apuntas alto.

La admiración en la voz de Ino hizo que me entrasen ganas de reír. Pero como también tenía ganas de vomitar, mantuve controlado el buen humor.

Sasuke me había mirado de arriba a abajo. Me había repasado todo el cuerpo y se había detenido en mis pechos. Sentí la necesidad de abanicarme con el posavasos de mi bebida.

- Le conozco. Y nos vamos a sentar con él y sus amigos - anuncié, cogiendo el bolso y el refresco.

- ¿De verdad? - gritó feliz Ino, cogiendo su bolso del asiento contiguo y poniéndose de pie. La especie de pañuelo que llevaba, al que ella llamaba camisa, mostraba su estómago plano y bronceado. El pendiente que tenía en el ombligo, con dos pequeños brillantes falsos en cada extremo, hacía que las miradas se fijasen automáticamente en su piel. Y los diminutos pantalones que se había puesto hacían que, a su lado, mi minifalda pareciese distinguida. Esta chica conseguía que la gente se girase para mirarla, aunque sólo fuese porque la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba a la vista.

- Vamos - le espeté y me dirigí hacia Sasuke, que estaba de pie justo donde lo había dejado, esperándonos.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ino y vi que la examinaba igual que había hecho conmigo. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuve que resistir el impulso de empujarla detrás de mí. No quería que le dedicase el mismo repaso lento y sexy por todo el cuerpo.

- Está como un tren - siseó Ino a mi lado. Había sacado pecho y se apartó el largo cabello rubio que le caía sobre los hombros. Se estaba preparando para poner en marcha todos sus talentos con Sasuke.

- Él no, Ino. Quédate con uno de los otros dos - intenté que no sonara como una súplica, pero era imposible ocultar mi desesperación. Oí que soltaba un grito ahogado.

- Él es la causa de que tú... - su voz se fue apagando mientras se hacía a la idea de lo que acababa de averiguar - Ah, vaya, lo pillo. No me voy a meter.

No, pero seguía estando bronceada y libre de pecas y tenía experiencia con los hombres. El tipo de cosas que podrían gustarle a Sasuke.

Cuando llegamos, por mucho que detestase la idea, supe que tenía que hacer las presentaciones. ¿Por qué no la había dejado en la barra con el barman fingiendo que no existía? La mirada apreciativa de Sasuke estaba clavada en Ino y, aunque me había prometido que no iba a coquetear, para ella era un acto reflejo. No podía evitarlo.

- Hola, soy Ino - dijo arrastrando las palabras en un tono sexy que hizo que me entrasen ganas de darle una bofetada.

- Encantado de conocerte, Ino - replicó él, dándole la mano y... ¿apretándola un poco?- Soy Sasuke, un viejo amigo de Sakura.

No me pasó por alto el hecho de que había dejado que se presentaran ellos mismos. Me sentía incapaz de soltar palabra; temía que se me escapara un rugido furioso. En ese momento, odiaba a Ino. Iba a pasar el verano con un chico que se suponía que era su novio, pero estaba usando sus encantos con Sasuke. ¿Para qué? ¿Un rollo de una noche? Si se atrevía, era capaz de matarla.

- ¿Sakura? - la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos violentos y parpadeé varias veces para aclarar mis ideas.

- Ah, sí, lo siento.

- Está agotada del viaje - explicó Ino para protegerme. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Te he preguntado si quieres que te lleve a casa de Aoi después de cenar, y así Ino puede irse.

Oh, se estaba ofreciendo a llevarme. Ino no estaría. Sí, por favor.

- Sería fantástico, gracias - me las arreglé para que no se notara mi entusiasmo.

Se le formó una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y sentí el impulso de alargar la mano y acariciarlos, para ver si eran tan suaves como parecían.

Sasuke nos condujo al reservado donde estaban los otros dos chicos esperándonos, sonrientes. Se les notaba la sorpresa y la curiosidad en los ojos.

- Chicos, esta es Sakura, la prima de Aoi, y su amiga Ino. Estaban esperando mesa y me ofrecí a compartir la nuestra - explicó Sasuke y después se volvió para mirarnos - El de la izquierda es Naruto, y el de la derecha es Chôji.

Naruto tenía una bonita sonrisa y el pelo corto y rubio. Sus ojos celestes parecía cálidos y divertidos. Me gustó al instante. Tenía que escoger un lado del reservado, y él parecía el menos amenazador de los dos. Miré de reojo a Chôji, y vi que estaba absorto en el estómago desnudo de Ino. Los mechones castaños que se escapaban de su gorra de béisbol eran monos, pero el destello claramente sexual de su mirada, resultaba un poco inquietante.

- Ino - dijo Sasuke, indicándole que se sentara al lado de Chôji. Yo me moví para sentarme junto a Naruto.

En ese momento, vi que Sasuke se deslizaba junto a Ino y el estómago me dio un vuelco. Tenía que escoger un sitio y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, había elegido a Ino. Su oferta de llevarme a casa de Aoi ya no me parecía tan importante. Lo había hecho para mostrarse considerado, porque era su forma de ser, no porque se sintiera atraído por mí o ni siquiera remotamente interesado. Era una idiota.

- No sabía que Aoi tuviera una prima - dijo Naruto. Aparté la vista de Sasuke mientras él se acercaba a Ino, y me concentré en el chico que tenía al lado. Al menos no parecía molesto por tener que quedarse conmigo en vez de con mi amiga.

- Mmm, sí, soy la única. Vivo en Gregoria y sólo bajo a visitarla una vez al año como mucho.

La sonrisa de Naruto le servía para exhibir sus perfectos dientes blancos. Me gustan los chicos con buena dentadura. Y Naruto no era nada feo. Sus ojos celestes estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas muy largas.

- ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

- Todo el verano - respondí. La sonrisa de Naruto parecía aprobadora, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien - dijo, y levantó la vista para mirar a la camarera que acababa de llegar.

- ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer de beber? - preguntó ésta, poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y ofreciendo una sonrisa forzada que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

- Una cola - anunció Naruto, y echando un vistazo a mi vaso casi vacío añadió: - Que sean dos.

Pidió por mí. Eso me gustaba. Ningún chico lo había hecho antes. Me hacía sentir especial.

- Para mí una cubata - dijo Ino, como si se fuera a salir con la suya. La miré furiosa y me guiñó el ojo.

- Carnet - respondió la camarera, y esta vez fui yo quien le hizo una mueca a Ino, que cambió su expresión altanera por otra irritada.

- No lo llevo encima.

- Seguro que no - masculló la camarera.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no parece que tenga veintiuno? - preguntó Ino como si estuviese perpleja ante la posibilidad de que alguien lo pusiera en duda.

- Sí, eso es lo que estoy insinuando - contestó la camarera en tono socarrón.

Ino abrió la boca para discutírselo y comprendí que iba a tener que interponerme antes de que nos echaran.

- Tráele una cola light, por favor - interrumpí con una sonrisa de disculpa. A continuación, le lancé una mirada de advertencia a Ino.

Ella gruñó indignada y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros. Por suerte no tenía mucho escote, así que Sasuke no le miró los pechos cuando se levantaron a causa de esa ridícula postura.

Todos habían pedido sus bebidas. Sasuke se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Ino, que se echó a reír, y decidí que tenía que concentrarme en el menú para superar la situación. No sé por qué había esperado que ocurriese algo diferente.

- Lo has llevado bien - susurró Naruto, abriendo el menú a mi lado. Le dediqué una mirada rápida y una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Ocurre a menudo.

Él también sonrió, y examinó el menú. Yo hice lo mismo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si Fueras Mío<strong>

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Sasuke**_

Si Ino volvía a reírse como una boba una vez más, destrozaría mi servilleta y me la metería en los oídos. Qué irritante era. Al verla me pareció que tenía potencial para ayudarme a no pensar en Aoi durante esta noche, pero estaba muy equivocado. Lo único que hacía era ponerme de los nervios. Si volvía a acariciarme disimuladamente el muslo, acabaría empujándola encima de Chôji.

Una risa suave me llamó la atención y me fijé en Sakura. Sonreía a lo que fuera que Naruto le estuviese contando. Habían hablado en susurros durante toda la cena. Eso también me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Desde que se sentó a su lado, Naruto había acaparado todo su interés. Era como si no hubiese nadie más en toda la maldita mesa-

- Parece que le interesa tu amigo - comentó Ino. Era evidente que había notado dónde estaba mi atención.

- Hmp - fue mi única respuesta.

- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sakura? - preguntó. Recordé la época de las colas de caballo de color rosa y las piernas flacas con rodillas prominentes, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Las pecas, que en el pasado la habían hecho tan poco atractiva, ahora realzaban su belleza.

- Desde pequeños. Siempre tenía que protegerla de Aoi e Itachi. La atormentaban.

- ¿Itachi? - preguntó Ino. Por lo que parecía, Sakura no hablaba mucho de Aoi con sus amigas. Si lo hiciese, sabría perfectamente quién era Itachi.

- Mi her..., eh, primo - respondí.

Sakura echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una verdadera risotada. No una que intentase contener, sino una que significaba que estaba encantada con algo y no le importaba que todos lo supiesen. Sus largos cabellos rosa rozaban la mesa, y me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si me enredaba uno en el dedo.

- Te parece gracioso, ¿no?

- Sí, lo siento - contestó intentando disimular su sonrisa.

El lenguaje corporal de Naruto demostraba que no le molestaba en absoluto: se inclinó hacia ella y empezaron otra vez con los dichosos susurros. Esos dos estaban metidos en su propio mundo.

- Normalmente no se le dan bien los chicos. La ponen nerviosa - señaló Ino.

A mí no me parecía nerviosa, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que la Sakura que yo recordaba era callada y reservada. ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado, aparte de que en pocos meses había pasado de ser un poco memorable a ser una belleza?

Chôji le dijo algo a Ino, ganándose su atención. Por fin iba a tener algo de paz. Con un poco de suerte, le manosearía el muslo a él y a mí me dejaría tranquilo.

Sakura cogió su bebida y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Se detuvo un momento y me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Y esas pecas... eran adorables.

- ¿Disfrutando de la cena? - pregunté.

Miró de reojo a Naruto, que la contemplaba como un cachorrito enamorado. Se las había arreglado para metérselo en el bolsillo en poco tiempo.

- Sí, gracias. respondió y tomó un sorbo de su refresco. Esos labios exuberantes acariciaron la pajita y tuve que tragar saliva para no soltar un gruñido.¿Cómo se las había arreglado la pequeña Sakura Haruno para ser tan hábil en el juego de la seducción?

- Sakura ha mencionado que la llevaríamos a casa de Aoi - comentó Naruto, y aparté la vista a regañadientes de sus labios y su pajita para mirarle furioso. No estaba seguro de por qué. Había entretenido a Sakura y se había asegurado de que se sintiera cómoda con nosotros. Me obligué a relajar mi expresión y asentí.

- Sí, he pensado que, como íbamos en la misma dirección, podía llevarla, y así Ino podía seguir hacia la playa.

Naruto parecía satisfecho.

- Buena idea - contestó con una sonrisa y se inclinó para decirle a Sakura algo que la hizo reír.

.

.

Pagar mi cena y salir de allí inmediatamente había sido mi prioridad número uno. Tenía ganas de despedirme de Ino. Las chicas que no eran capaces de pillar una indirecta me irritaban. Firmé el recibo y metí la tarjeta de débito en la billetera.

- Toma - dijo Ino en tono descontento mientras pagaba con un billete de veinte a la camarera.

- Naruto, no - la voz de Sakura interrumpió mis pensamientos, observé cómo fruncía el ceño a mi amigo, que le sonreía.

- Tengo que salir. He de ir al baño antes de ponerme en marcha otra vez - dijo Ino, y me levanté para dejarla pasar, sin apartar la vista de Sakura y Naruto, que parecían estar discutiendo. Bueno, ella discutía y él pasaba un buen rato.

- Esos dos me están haciendo venir ganas de vomitar - musitó Chôji al salir del reservado. - Además, ¿por qué le va a pagar la cena si acaban de conocerse? Tampoco es que se trate de una cita.

¿Naruto le había pagado la cena? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido a mí? Hubiese sido lo más correcto. Era la prima de Aoi. Tendría que haberla invitado yo. Pero había estado tan concentrado en zafarme de Ino que no había pensado en nada más.

- Vamos Naru, en marcha - Chôji no intentaba disimular su irritación. Al parecer, no había triunfado con Ino.

Sakura se puso de pie y salió enseguida del reservado. Naruto la siguió, llevando su bolsito rojo en la mano.

- Olvidabas esto - dijo al salir detrás de ella.

Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa complacida y le dio las gracias.

Me dirigí a la puerta a paso airado, sin mirar atrás, para asegurarme de que me seguían. Necesitaba salir fuera a respirar aire fresco, antes de tirarme al cuello de alguien sin motivo alguno.

.

.

_**Sakura**_

Sasuke estaba muy callado. Intenté no mirarle tan fijamente mientras Naruto y él sacaban mis cosas del coche de Ino y las cargaban en su furgoneta. Parecía tener prisa por marcharse. Quizá Ino se había pasado de la raya y quería sacársela de encima. La idea me hizo sonreír. Le miré a hurtadillas a través de mi pelo y me di cuenta de que se había relajado desde que subimos al vehículo. Naruto cedió a Chôji el asiento de delante y dijo que se sentaría conmigo detrás, pero Sasuke contestó que no pensaba dejarme entrar a gatas en la parte trasera de su furgoneta. No me parecía que acomodarme en la espaciosa zona posterior fuese "ir a gatas", pero no se lo discutí. Su mueca enfadada me impulsó a sentarme a toda prisa en el asiento de delante. Por suerte, pareció calmarse en cuanto los otros dos se subieron al coche.

- Si quieres puedes cambiar de emisora - comentó Sasuke, mirándome de reojo.

No estaba prestando atención a la música. Había estado demasiado preocupada pensando en por qué se había puesto tan hosco de repente. Éste no era el Sasuke que recordaba. Normalmente, era todo sonrisas y buena educación. Éste debía de ser el Sasuke después de Aoi. La idea me puso triste.

- No, hombre, no la dejes elegir. Es una chica, pondrá una mierda de banda prefabricada de niñitos guapos o algo así - se quejó Chôji desde atrás - Ay, pero ¿qué...?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada.

Si al menos le gustase a Sasuke tanto como parecía gustarle a Naruto... Aunque lo cierto es que Naruto estaba más a mi nivel.

- Me parece que dejaré que se meta ahí atrás y te dé una buena bofetada - dijo Sasuke en tono divertido.

- Da igual. Creo que Naru me ha magullado las costillas. Ya callo.

El resto del trayecto continuó sin incidentes. No hablamos demasiado, excepto Sasuke para preguntarme si estaba cómoda. Enfocó el respiradero hacia mí y me dijo que lo cerrase si me entraba frío. Cambió de emisora varias veces, preguntándome todo el rato si me gustaba la canción. Éste era el Sasuke al que estaba acostumbrada: atento y educado. No el chico malhumorado al que había visto antes.

Cuando Sasuke entró en el camino de tierra que sabía que conducía a las fiestas del prado, busqué en el aparcamiento el coche de Aoi o la furgoneta de Itachi. No estaba segura de estar lista para ver a mi prima con los dos chicos Uchiha. Si Sasuke seguía colgado de ella, me destrozaría.

- Nos vemos luego. Voy a llevar a Sakura a casa de Aoi. - Naruto se aclaró la garganta, llamándome la atención.

- Eh, la puedo llevar yo - dijo en tono cauto, mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Éste, por su lado, no se molestó ni en darse la vuelta para mirarle.

- Lo haré yo, Naruto - respondió en un tono de voz frío y duro.

Naruto dejó de mirar a Sasuke para mirarme a mí, y entonces soltó un suspiro derrotado, abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

En cuanto cerró tras él, Sasuke reculó y cambió de sentido. En secreto, estaba encantada de que quisiera llevarme a casa de Aoi, pero pensar que seguramente lo hacía con la esperanza de ver a mi prima, aplastó mis ilusiones.

En vez de torturarme con las distintas posibilidades, decidí preguntarle por Aoi.

- ¿Y cómo les van las cosas a ustedes tres? - no hacía falta precisar más. Sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

Se puso tenso, resopló, ladeó la cabeza y me miró.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que todo va genial? - su sonrisa triste me partió el corazón.

- No - respondí. Soltó una risa ahogada y se pasó la mano por el oscuro pelo.

- La última vez que viniste ya lo sabías, ¿no? Me acuerdo de la fiesta en el prado. Pasaba algo extraño. Para empezar, no eres el tipo de Itachi, y Aoi se habría enfadado si hubiese coqueteado contigo, porque habían hecho las paces - comentó y sacudió la cabeza. - Supongo que tú fuiste la única razón de que me lo tragase. No te tomaba por una mentirosa.

Sabía que esa mentira me perseguiría. Cuando Sasuke descubrió a Itachi y Aoi teniendo una pelea de amantes, no pude soportar la idea de que él descubriese la verdad de aquella forma. Así que mentí y le dije a Sasuke que Itachi me había tirado los tejos y Aoi pensaba que no era digno de mí. Después le dije a mi prima que tenía que escoger a uno de los dos Uchihas o dejarlos a ambos, porque lo que le estaba haciendo a Sasuke no era justo.

- Lo siento... - respondí, porque era verdad. Sasuke asintió.

- Sí, yo también.

Durante el resto del trayecto hasta la casa de Aoi, nos mantuvimos en silencio. No me preguntó si estaba cómoda, ni encendió la radio. ¿Por qué había tenido que abrir la bocota? Recordarle mi papel en el engaño de su primo y su novia había sido una estupidez.

- El coche de Aoi está aquí, pero no creo que esté en casa. Antes la vimos con Itachi en el prado.

Asentí y alargué el brazo para abrir la puerta. Había dicho más que suficiente esta noche. Tenía que salir del coche antes de soltar otra estupidez.

- Espera, Sakura - Sasuke alargó la mano y me apretó el brazo con los dedos. Se me puso la piel de gallina al sentir el contacto de su piel cálida y áspera.

- Sí - dije a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- Mira, he sido un imbécil. Lo siento. No es culpa tuya. El lío con Aoi e Itachi, nada de eso es culpa tuya. Necesitaba una válvula de escape para desahogarme y tú eras la única persona que estaba ahí... Me he equivocado... ¿Me perdonas?

Su mirada sincera hizo que me derritiese. Era igual que un cachorrito herido. Aoi estaba loca por haberle hecho daño. ¿Cómo se podía lastimar a alguien tan increíblemente perfecto?

- Sí, desde luego.

Una sonrisa le iluminó la cara. Me apretó el brazo y luego me soltó.

- Uf, gracias.

Salimos los dos de la furgoneta y me encontré con él al otro lado. Empezó a sacar mi equipaje de la plataforma trasera y lo dejó en el suelo, y yo alargué la mano para tomarlo.

- Ya te ayudo. No cargues con lo más pesado - dijo Sasuke mientras levantaba la última maleta. Normalmente no llevaba tantas cosas, pero ahora que usaba maquillaje, me arreglaba el pelo y tenía un vestuario de verdad, necesitaba bastantes.

- Gracias.

- No te tomaba por el tipo de chicas que lleva tanto equipaje - observó. Me encongí de hombros.

- Las cosas cambian - me dispuse a levantar las bolsas con los cosméticos y los artículos de baño. Eran las dos más pequeñas.

- Sí que cambian, ¿no?

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la casa y me di cuenta de que estaba observando la ventana de Aoi. Estaba claro que aún no la había superado.

- Por si sirve de algo, es una idiota.

Si no hubiese tenido las dos manos llenas, me hubiese tapado la boca. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Sasuke me devolvió su atención. Tenía las cejas arqueadas en señal de sorpresa y yo estaba segura de que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

- ¿Tú crees?

Bueno, a estas alturas no podía negárselo. Así que asentí. Sasuke dio un paso hacia mí y el corazón me empezó a latir tan fuerte en el pecho que sentí la necesidad de abrir la boca para tomar aire. Sus ojos negros me observaban con atención. Era como si me estuviese viendo por primera vez. Su mirada se posó en mis labios y tuve que resistir el impulso de lamerlos.

- ¿Crees que soy mejor opción que Itachi? Él es el malo, sabes. El peligroso. A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos.

Su voz se había vuelto ronca. Me estremecí al ver que daba un paso más, sin apartar los ojos de mis labios. Hacía rato que no me aplicaba brillo. Me preguntaba si los tendría secos. Me obligué a conservar la calma y respondí:

- No a todas las chicas.

- Mmm... - Levantó la mano y me acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. Imaginé que le mordía el dedo, me lo metía en la boca y lo lamía, pero no lo hice. Sólo contuve la respiración.

- Son tan suaves como parecen... o incluso más - susurró. Bajó la cabeza y, antes de que pudiese respirar para calmarme, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Forcé la entrada de oxígeno a mis pulmones a través de la nariz, solté las dos bolsas y me aferré a sus brazos para no perder el conocimiento por el hecho sobrecogedor de que Sasuke Uchiha me estaba besando. Apoyó las manos en mi cintura, acariciándome suavemente la piel desnuda. Creo que gemí un poco cuando tiró de mi labio inferior y lo sorbió suavemente. Antes de que pudiese echarme en sus brazos, había desaparecido. Mareada y completamente sobresaltada, perdí el equilibrio y tuve que apoyarme en la furgoneta. Sasuke alargó la mano para ayudarme a recuperar el equilibrio. Qué vergüenza. Respiré hondo y levanté los ojos en cuanto fui capaz de centrar la vista de nuevo en él. En lugar de la expresión de pasmo que estaba segura que tenía yo en la cara, fruncía el ceño. No, más bien estaba enfurruñado.

- No debería haberlo hecho, Sakura. Lo siento. Estaba alterado y no me he parado a pensar.

Cogió las dos maletas y se dirigió a la puerta sin esperar mi respuesta. No era así como había imaginado nuestro primer beso. Y créeme, había estado fantaseando con él durante años. La mayor parte de mi vida. Aunque el beso en sí había sido perfecto, el final había sido terrible.

La rabia sustituyó a la decepción, agarré las bolsas que faltaban y le seguí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme de esa manera, disculparse y después marcharse?

- Ya...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo mi frase, lo que probablemente fue una suerte porque estaba a punto de cantarle las cuarenta.

- Saku, cariño, ya estás aquí.

La tía Anko me ofreció una sonrisa radiante al abrir la puerta mosquitera. Le lancé una mirada furiosa a Sasuke y entré directamente a la casa.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. ¿Lo disfrutaron?<p>

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si Fueras Mío<strong>

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Sasuke**_

Esto no podía salir bien. Me maldije a mí mismo por actuar como un imbécil. Abrí de un tirón la puerta de la furgoneta y me dispuse a entrar cuando Itachi aparcó su coche detrás de mí. Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba. Tenía que hacerme a la idea de que había besado a Sakura, no encontrarme con mi hermano y Aoi.

La puerta de la furgo se abrió de golpe y él salió disparado con una mueca furiosa. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

- Más te vale tener una buena excusa para aparcar en casa de Aoi.

Adaptarme al hecho de que Itachi se había convertido en un cavernícola por culpa de una chica, había sido casi tan difícil como verlo con Aoi. Itachi no había sido celoso hasta que consiguió a la chica de sus sueños. Entonces se convirtió en todo un trastornado.

- Acabo de dejar a Sakura - respondí, devolviéndole la mirada. No me asustaban sus tonterías de tipo duro. Me había metido en más peleas con él de las que podía contar.

Mi respuesta le confundió, porque arqueó una ceja y se volvió para mirar a Aoi, que estaba saliendo del coche.

- ¿Ya está aquí? - chilló, bajando de un salto antes de que Itachi pudiese atraparla. - ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Sakura venía esta noche? - Le ofreció una gran sonrisa a Itachi y luego me miró. - ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo es que la has traído tú?

Aoie era adorable cuando estaba confundida.

- Nos encontramos cenando en Ichiraku - respondí - Me ofrecí a llevarla para ahorrarle el viaje a su amiga.

El ceño fruncido de Aoi volvió a convertirse en una sonrisa. Me gustaba hacerla sonreír, siempre me había gustado.

- ¡Gracias! Qué bien que la encontraste - Aoi se dio la vuelta, envolvió a Itachi en un abrazo y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios antes de soltar y dar un paso atrás. - Tengo que entrar. Hace meses que no la veo. Llámame luego.

Él le cogió la mano, le dio la vuelta con la palma hacia arriba y luego la besó y la lamió. Qué asco, no quería ver eso.

- Sí, te llamaré cuando me meta en la cama - Su voz se volvió más ronca de lo normal y juraría que oí a Aoi suspirar. Había visto más de lo que hubiese querido. me dispuse a subir a mi furgoneta.

- Sasuke, espera. - La orden de Itachi me detuvo. Sólo quería marcharme, pero él me cerraba el paso y no podía escapar. Aoi entró corriendo en la casa y en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, Itachi me miró y dijo:

- Lo de esta noche. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Han pasado seis meses y Aoi se esfuerza por ser amable contigo. Si vuelves a hablarle así, te voy a partir la cara.

Era de esperar, una amenaza en lugar de una disculpa. Pero tenía razón, había sido un imbécil con Aoi. No quería apartarlos a los dos de mi lado. Ellos me conocían mejor que nadie; habían sido mis amigos toda mi vida. Compartíamos un secreto y compartíamos recuerdos. Ambas cosas formaban un vínculo tan fuerte que había renunciado a Aoi casi sin oponer resistencia para conservarlo.

- Tienes razón. He sido un idiota. Me disculparé con ella la próxima vez que la vea.

Itachi parecía haberse calmado. Su mirada regresó a la ventana iluminada. Las chicas estarían charlando dentro y me pregunté si tendría otra cosa de la que disculparme la próxima vez que la viese. Porque si Sakura le contaba lo del beso, Aoi se iba a cabrear. No porque hubiese besado a Sakura, sino porque después me había comportado como un verdadero sinvergüenza.

- Bien. - Itachi se dirigió a su furgoneta, pero se detuvo. - Eh, ¿vienes a jugar billar?

- ¿La tía Kaede está trabajando?

- Sí

Eso significaba cerveza gratis. Asentí.

- Te sigo.

_._

_._

_**Sakura**_

Apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando Aoi apareció corriendo y gritando de alegría. Agilizó la bienvenida de sus padres y sus preguntas sobre los míos y me condujo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se volvió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí!

Su largo cabello rubio le colgaba suelto por la espalda y su bronceado ya era perfecto. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cuánto llevábamos de verano? ¿Una semana? Compartíamos los mismos ojos verdes. Eso era todo. Cuando era pequeña, la odiaba. No porque fuese mezquina, sino porque parecía una muleca Barbie. En respuesta, la cruel había sido yo.

- Yo también - respondí mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, a mi lado. Escapar de mi madre y de sus constantes quejas sobre mi padre había sido un gran alivio. Habían estado oficialmente divorciados durante tres meses, pero mi madre seguía despotricando de él todos los días.

- Lo vamos a pasar de maravilla. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Temari No Sabaku y va a celebrar una gran fiesta en su casa. Cada año lo hace. Te encantará, y así conocerás a todo el mundo. Itachi y yo también hemos estado hablando de ir de acampada. Puede que vayamos una semana al parque natural de Cheaha. Invitaremos a Sasuke porque el senderismo es lo suyo, y a más gente. Tú también vendrás, claro. Y Tenten pasará todo el verano en la playa en casa de su abuela, así que le dije que iríamos una semana a visitarla.

Me costó forzar una sonrisa, pero lo conseguí. Empujé la reacción de Sasuke después de nuestro beso hasta el rincón más oscuro de mi mente y me concentré al máximo en hablar con Aoi.

- Suena divertido. Me apunto a todo - le aseguré.

Aoi se inclinó hacia delante, tocándome el pelo y examinándome el rostro. Entonces, sus labios sonrieron ampliamente.

- Llevas maquillaje y el pelo más oscuro... - estudió mi falda y mi top - Y ropa más moderna.

- Decidí que había llegado la hora de cambiar - respondí, incapaz de reprimir mi sonrisa.

- Bueno, estás increíble.

Aoi se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse las botas vaqueras que llevaba. Las había conjuntado con un vestido de tirantes negro que apenas llegaba a medio camino de las rodillas. Era como si Dios hubiese decidido probar a hacer a alguien perfecto y hubiese escogido a Aoi para su experimento.

- Sasuke dice que te ha traído a casa. ¿Cómo le has visto? ¿De buen humor?

No estaba segura de cómo me sentía sabiendo que Aoi todavía se preocupaba por Sasuke. No esperaba esto cuando planeé pasar el verano aquí. Habían transcurrido seis meses desde la ruptura. La gente normal lo superaba después de seis meses, ¿no? Ahora estaba con Itachi. ¿No tendría que ser parte del pasado?

- Estaba, mmm... bien.

De acuerdo, era mentira, pero quería protegerlo de ella. Seguro que Sasuke no quería que Aoi supiese que seguía estando afectado por lo que había pasado con Itachi. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, dobló las piernas y me miró.

- Bien. Itachi y él han intercambiado unas cuantas palabras en la fiesta de esta noche. Tuve que saltar encima de Itachi para separarlos. Por eso Sasuke se marchó y acabó en Ichiraku.

No les había visto pelearse desde niños. No seguirían riñendo por Aoi, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté a sabiendas de que la respuesta no me iba a gustar.

- Tonterías. A Itachi no le ha parecido bien el modo en que me ha hablado Sasuke. No ha sido nada, pero Itachi se enfadó y se puso a la defensiva. Aún no he encontrado cómo lidiar con el hecho de que yo estoy en el medio.

La última vez que había estado sentada en su cama hablando de los Uchiha, le dije que tenía que dejarlos marchar, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. eran una parte demasiado importante en su vida. Especialmente Itachi.

- ¿Sasuke sale con alguien? - pregunté, intentando sonar indiferente. Aoi soltó una breve risa.

- Ojalá.

Qué raro. Sauske era guapísimo, tenía talento, era atlético, educado, gracioso... ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así pasara seis meses sin encontrar novia?

- ¿No ha tenido ni una cita? - Aoi se encogió de hombros y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, rodeando las piernas con los brazos.

- Creo que una o dos. No estoy segura. La verdad es que no pregunto. Sasuke se sigue comportando de forma extraña conmigo e Itachi se pone muy territorial cuando lo menciono. No le gusta demasiado que hable de él.

Qué situación tan triste para Sasuke. Aoi había sido parte importante de su vida desde que tenía doce años, pero ya no podía hablar con ella si Itachi estaba cerca. Por mucho que deseara que Sasuke se olvidara de mi prima, no me gustaba la imagen que se había formado en mi cabeza. Sasuke, completamente solo, me preocupaba. No se lo merecía. Había sido muy bueno con los dos. Welcome to the Jungle empezó a sonar, y Aoi tomó su móvil - ronroneó al teléfono. Tenía que ser Itachi.

- ¿De verdad? Me alegro de que hayan salido juntos.

Eso me llamó la atención. Me estudié las uñas, intentando fingir que no me moría de curiosidad.

- Yo también te quiero. Ten cuidado y recuerda que no bebe a menudo, así que asegúrate de que llega bien a casa. - ¿Sasuke estaba bebiendo? ¿Con Itachi?. Mi prima sonrió - No, yo te quiero más. Por favor... Dejaré el teléfono junto a la almohada. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

Aoi levantó la vista para ofrecerme una sonrisa brillante.

- Sí, nos estamos poniendo al día. Vale, te quiero. Adiós. - Dejó el teléfono en su falda y soltó un suspiro de felicidad. - Sé que no te gusta cómo fueron las cosas y que Sasuke se llevase la peor parte, pero quiero tanto a Itachi, Saku... Lo repetiría todo otra vez. No soporto hacer daño a Sasuke, de verdad, pero nunca había sido tan feliz. Itachi es maravilloso.

Su voz sonó tan romántica que tuve que reprimir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 4! El siguiente capítulo está lleno de sorpresas :D ¿Me regalan un review? ^^<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si Fueras Mío<strong>

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Sasuke**_

Seguía sin estar seguro de por qué estaba allí. De acuerdo, había asistido a las fiestas de cumpleaños de Temari desde séptimo grado, pero sólo porque Aoi quería ir. Este año ya no importaba lo que ella deseara, así que ¿por qué demonios estaba allí?

La úsica de los Spill Canvas sonaba en los altavoces. Habían iluminado la piscina con varias luces estroboscópicas que hacían que el agua pareciese rosa, lila, verde y amarilla. Estaba rodeada de tumbonas de teca y de antorchas hawaianas. El año pasado, Chôji tropezó con una y se incendió un parasol. Antes de que las cosas se fuesen de madre, Itachi la cogió y la lanzó a la piscina. Estuvimos riendo durante semanas.

Fui al bufé que había en frente de la caseta de la piscina, una especie de bar improvisado que consistía básicamente en bgrandes cubas de metal llenas de hielo y de bebidas. Si pensaba superar aquella noche, necesitaría alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

- ¡Sasuke! - balbuceó Deidara - El hombre ha llegado - Ya estaba borracho. No era nada raro. Su familia era la dueña del terreno donde celebrábamos las fiestas. El hermano de Deidara había empezado a celebrarlas hacía años. Le saludé con la cabeza y cogí una botella de cerveza que estaba escondida bajo los cubos de hielo.

- Así se hace, colega. A beber. Ya no tienes que impresionar a la chica buena ¿eh? - voceó Deidara desde la piscina. Estaba tumbado sobre un flotador con una muchacha acurrucada a su lado. Estaba casi seguro de que era de nuestro instituto.

No respondí a su estúpido comentario. Como si a Aoi le importase algo así. ¡Pero si me había dejado por Itachi! Abrí la botella, tiré la chapa al cubo de reciclaje y tomé un buen trago de cerveza. El líquido frío no me hizo sentir mejor, pero al menos sabía bien. Me di la vuelta para entrar en la casa y buscar un televisor donde pudiese ver algo de deporte, pero sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando se abrieron las puertas de cristal y salieron Aoi, Itachi y Sakura.

Mierda, tendría que haberme quedado en casa. Aoi saludó a Temari y se llevó a Sakura hasta donde estaba su amiga, que charlaba con otras chicas con las que nos habíamos graduado. Itachi y yo nos miramos, y él caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a mi lado. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

- No pensaba que fueses a venir.

- Cerveza gratis.

Itachi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cerveza gratis era un concepto que entendía con claridad. Sus ojos no se separaron de Aoi mientras ella parloteaba alegremente con las otras chicas. El diminuto pareo que llevaba encima del bikini dejaba poco a la imaginación. Nunca se había vestido así cuando salíamos juntos. Seguramente había sido otro de sus intentos de ser perfecta para mí. Vaya mierda.

- Más te vale que sea a Sakura a la que estás repasando - me advirtió Itachi.

Me fijé en Sakura y me sorprendí al ver que llevaba un par de pantalones diminutos. No tenía las piernas bronceadas como Aoi, pero eran largas y bien torneadas, igual que las de su prima. El tono pálido y cremoso de su piel era delicado. MI mirada ascendió por su cuerpo y observé que sus caderas se ensanchaban justo por debajo de su estrecha cintura, completamente visible a través de la camiseta sin mangas que se había puesto encima del bikini. Era curioso que tuviese tantas pecas en la cara. El resto de su cuerpo era tan perfectamente liso que parecía que lo hubiesen pintado con un aerógrafo.

- Creo que le gustas - la voz de Itachi irrumpió en mis pensamientos. Aparté la mirada de las ondas rosas de Sakura y miré a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- A Sakura. Ha preguntado por ti esta tarde. Quería saber si vendrías - Itachi hizo una mueca de suficiencia - Creo que está colgada del quarterback.

Volví a fijar mi atención en Sakuraa la vez que ella miraba de reojo por encima del hombro, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Se quedó paralizada, como si le resultara asombroso que la estuviese observando. La prima de Aoi no era nada fea y sí muy dulce. Tomé otro trago mientras jugueteaba con la idea de hablar con Sakura para sacarme a Aoi de la cabeja.

- Te lo dije - dijo Itachi en tono divertido.

Puede que tuviera razón. Los labios de Sakura dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa y recordé lo suaves que eran. El beso que nos dimos había sido espectacular.

- Venga. Vamos a buscarte algo más fuerte que la cerveza. Ya va siendo hora de que te olvides de Aoi antes de que acabemos partiéndonos la cara otra vez.

Itachi se dirigió a la casa de la piscina y yo lo seguí, rompiendo de mala gana el contacto visual que Sakura y yo habíamos mantenido más tiempo del que esperaba.

_._

_._

_**Sakura**_

Itachi apoyó las manos en la parte inferior de la espalda de Aoi en un gesto territorial mientras la guiaba hacia las escaleras. Observé cómo se debatía entre el deseo de irse con su novio y el deber de quedarse conmigo.

- No puedo dejar sola a Sakura - le susurró a su chico.

Itachi la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. La mirada del chico no se apartó de su cara ni un segundo.

- Sakura ya es mayorcita y no le importará que te escabullas unos minutos... o un poco más. - Levantó su mirada de color azabache y me sonrió. - No te importa, ¿verdad Sakura?

No me apetecía nada cabrear a Itachi Uchiha admitiendo que no quería quedarme sola. Negué con la cabeza y me obligué a sonreír.

- Mmm, o, no pasa nada. Vayan a hacer lo que... sea. - Itachi volvió a mirar a Aoi.

- Por favor, ven conmigo. - Su voz sonaba ronca y sus ojos se habían vuelto suplicantes y más oscuros. Era imposible que Aoi le rechazase.

- Está bien - susurró, sin molestarse en mirarme. Observé cómo él la llevaba escaleras arriba. Imaginé que no iban a acostarse en casa de Temari. Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí afuera. Pensé que tal vez Sasuke estaría solo y yo sería capaz de reunir el valor necesario para hablar con él.

Antes de que llegase a la puerta, el chico de mis sueños entró. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y el pelo, que normalmente llevaba perfectamente peinado, estaba revuelto. Me detuve y le observé mientras su mirada barría la habitación hasta encontrarse con la mía. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa lenta y se acercó a ritmo tranquilo. ¿Se tambaleaba un poco o eran imaginaciones mías?

- Hola, Sakura, ¿qué haces solita?

Me tragué el nudo de nervios que se me había formado en la garganta, le tenía tan cerca que nuestros brazos se tocaban.

- Mmm, bueno, Aoi e Itachi han ido... - Señalé las escaleras, incapaz de explicar en voz alta lo que habían ido a hacer.

Su sonrisa divertida se convirtió en una mueca de enfado cuando fijó la mirada en las escaleras, como si le pareciesen repulsivas. Genial, había conseguido que se calentase otra vez por lo de Aoi e Itachi. Me cogió de la mano y solté un chillido de sorpresa. Sasuke rió entre dientes y entrelazó sus dedos cálidos con los míos.

- Ven, pequeña y dulce Sakura. Puedes hacerme compañía, ya que te han dejado tirada. Además, he estado toda la noche mirando esas piernas sexys que tienes. Haces que esos pantalones cortos luzcan todavía más.

Me quedé boquiabierta mientras me guiaba hasta el sofá vacío. ¿Sasuke acababa de decir que mis piernas le parecían sexys? No tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre su declaración porque tiró de mí y me sentó en su regazo. Enterró la cara en mi pelo e inhaló con fuerza.

- Mira que hueles bien - murmuró.

Me rodeó la cintura con una mano y la desplegó sobre mi estómago desnudo, mientras la otra se enrollaba un mechón de mi pelo en torno a un dedo.

- Es suave como la seda - susurró, y se pasó el pelo por los labios. Después de la sorpresa inicial, el corazón me empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de un chico y el hecho de que se tratase de Sasuke me aterrorizaba y me excitaba a la vez.

Su nariz subió por mi hombro y después se hundió en mi cuello. No pude reprimir el estremecimiento que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando un cálido aliento me acarició la oreja. La mano que tenía en mi estómago subió un poco más y me hizo dar la vuelta para que le mirase a la cara.

- Qué bien me sientas, Sakura. Me haces olvidar todo lo demás - murmuró mientras apoyaba la mano en mi nuca y guiaba mi boca hacia la suya.

Me invadió el mismo anhelo que sentí la primera vez que me besó. Sacó la lengua, me lamió el labio inferior y soltó un gruñido. Sasuke Uchiha gruñó mientras lamía y saboreaba mi boca. me apreté contra él y pasé la mano por su cabello oscuro, con la esperanza de que aquel beso no terminase tan abruptamente como el primero.

Cuando me recorrió la boca con la lengua, fui yo la que gruñó. Sabía a algo oscuro y peligroso.

Toqué su lengua con la mía, con cautela. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y me apretaron con más fuerza contra su pecho. Su boca dejó la mía y me dispuse a protestar cuando empezó a dibujar un camino de besos por mi mandíbula y mi cuello y me mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Me contorneé, ansiosa, mientras el calor se me acumulaba en el vientre y sentía un extraño cosquilleo.

- Eh, Sasu, búscate una habitación, hombre - gritó una voz, irrumpiendo en mi mente desorientada. Me puse rígida y me aparté del abrazo de Sasuke. ¡Había olvidado completamente que estábamos en el salón! Nos rodeaba un montón de gente. Me ardía la cara. Me atreví a mirar a Sasuke, que me estaba observando con una sonrisa dicertida.

- No te pongas tímida ahora, Sakura - dijo arrastrando las palabras y apretándome los costados con las manos.

¿Quién era este Sasuke? Resultaba tan diferente...

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - exclamó Aoi a mi espalda y me levanté de súbito, como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo.

- Bueno Aoi, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que parece - respondió Sasuke.

- ¡Te has echado encima a Sakura!

- Sí, nena, exactamente. Tu pprima es una monada. Y no ha opuesto resistencia. Estoy bastante seguro de que también se lo estaba pasando bien.

Empezaron a sonar gritos de ánimo y silbidos. Me veía incapaz de apartar la vista de Sasuke.

- Sakura está prohibida. ¿Me oyes? No te atrevas a utilizarla...

- ¿Utilizarla? ¿De verdad, Aoi? ¿Piensas que se trata de eso? Porque, cariño, no es así. Me siento atraído por otras chicas. Es algo que puede ocurrir, ¿sabes? - Era imposible pasar por alto la satisfacción de su tono de voz. ¿Por qué estaba tan satisfecho?

- No es eso lo que quería decir - replicó Aoi, prácticamente a gritos.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

- ¿De verdad? Porque es como sonaba desde aquí, cariño - la voz de Itachi hizo que diera un respingo y me volví para verlo entrar en la habitación. Oh, Dios mío, estaba cabreado.

- Esta vez no he sido yo, hermano. Ha empezado ella - Sasuke no parecía preocupado en absoluto por el hecho de que Itachi pareciese más que dispuesto a golpear a alguien.

- Y si no cierras esa bocaza de borracho, seré yo el que lo acabe - la voz de Itachi era fría y calmada.

Sasuke no estaba borracho, ¿no? Le observé fijamente: parecía relajado. Cuando mi padre llegaba a casa borracho, era ruidoso y cruel. Sasuke era dulce y amable, o al menos lo había sido antes de que nos interrumpieran.

- Sakura, ven. Tenemos que marcharnos. - ordenó Aoi desde su lugar junto a Itachi. Sasuke alargó la mano y cogió la mía.

- No te vayas - dijo en un susurro suplicante. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Había venido aquí por una sola razón: conseguir que Sasuke Uchiha se fijara en mí. No pensaba irme justo cuando había conseguido su atención.

- Quiero quedarme un rato más, si te parece bien - respondí, rezando para que Aoi no se enfadase. Tampoco es que tuviera una razón para hacerlo.

- Pero...

- No es asunto tuyo - dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Aoi.

La furia iluminó los ojos verdes de mi prima e Itachi tiró de ella, la abrazó con fuerza manteniéndola a su lado y le susurró algo al oído. Pareció relajarse un poco y asintió.

- Está bien. Quédate. Pero no dejes que Sasuke te lleve a casa. Itachi y yo volveremos a buscarte cuando quieras irte. Sólo tienes que llamarnos.

Asentí. Sasuke tampoco había prometido llevarme a casa. Me parecía un buen plan.

- Me alegro de que se vayan. Sakura y yo necesitábamos una habitación - anunció Sasuke, poniéndose de pie con paso vacilante y tirando de mí. Las risas de la audiencia que habíamos acumulado fueron el toque de atención que necesitaba.

Aparté la mano de un tirón y maldije mi piel clara y el rubor que sabía que debía de estar cubriéndome la cara y el cuello. Seguramente Sasuke estaba borracho. Esperaba que lo estuviese, porque insinuar delante de todo el mundo que íbamos a hacer algo en el dormitorio no era el estilo del Sasuke que yo conocía.

- Creo que me marcharé con Aoi e Itachi - respondí, con la esperanza de que no se notara la humillación en mi voz.

Espera. No. ¿Qué he hecho? - La voz de niño pequeño de Sasuke sonó tan apenada que casi me detuve. Pero recordé sus palabras, dando a entender que íbamos a subir al dormitorio a hacer Dios sabe qué mientras una habitación llena de gente nos escuchaba, y seguí adelante.

- Vamos - susurró Aoi, abrazándome a su lado y guiándome hacia la puerta.

- Que alguien sobrio lo lleve a casa o que me llame para venir a buscarle - dijo Itachi al marcharse, antes de darse la vuelta y seguirnos fuera.

- ¡No estoy borracho! - declaró Sasuke a gritos.

Entonces se cerró la puerta y tuve que reprimir las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>¡Dos capítulos en un solo día! Digan que me aman, estoy pagando mi penitencia por tardar tanto anteriormente. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el capítulo 6 ;) ¿Reviews para que teclee más rápido? :D<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si Fueras Mío<strong>

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**Sasuke**_

Estaba borracho. Sólo lo había estado una vez en mi vida, el día que descubrí lo de Aoi e Itachi. Estaba casi seguro de que hoy me había emborrachado incluso más que ese día. Tenía el estómago revuelto y tuve que inclinarme por tercera vez a vomitar en los arbustos del patio de Temari. El sudor frío me resbalaba por la cara y apoyé las manos en las rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, rezando para no desmayarme sobre mi propio vómito. ¿Qué demonios había bebido? Lo único que recordaba era haber añadido un poco de ron a algunas colas. Quizá después de un rato dejé de añadir cola y pasé directamente al ron... No, espera, me había pasado al vodka. Se había acabado el ron. Me vino otra arcada, pero ya no me quedaba nada que sacar. Retrocedí un poco y me apoyé en la pared de ladrillo dejando que el aire frío me refrescara.

- Bebe esto, imbécil.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Itachi con expresión irritada, dándome una botella de plástico. Me había traído agua. El sabor del alcohol regurgitado no era agradable. Tendría que haberle agradecido que viniese a rescatarme, pero me sentía incapaz. Abrí la botella, bebí un buen trago y al instante me encontré mejor.

- Bebe un poco más y ven conmigo. Te llevo a casa.

Su actitud autoritaria empezaba a ponerme de los nervios. No se había convertido de repente en el buen hermano, o en un buen primo por lo que respectaba a los demás. Que Aoi estuviese con él no significaba que fuese el más listo de los dos.

- No te metas, Itachi - gruñí, y tomé otro trago de agua.

- Le he prometido a Aoi que te haría entrar en razón. No me obligues a romper mi promesa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me incorporé, apoyándome en la pared donde había estado descansando. Pasé de Itachi y me dirigí hacia mi furgoneta. Ya no estaba borracho. Había expulsado hasta la última gota de licor sobre los matorrales de los Sabaku No.

- No lo hagas, Sasuke. Has bebido demasiado y estás a punto de desmayarte. Deja que te lleve a casa.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Por qué? No hago más que cabrear a Aoi. No puedo parar de mirarla. De desearla. ¿Por qué rayos quieres ayudarme? - Itachi soltó un suspiro y me devolvió la mirada.

- Porque eres mi hermano.

Ése era el quid de la cuestión. Aunque le hubiese importado poco que fuese su hermano cuando me robó a mi chica. Técnicamente, en ese momento pensaba que yo era su primo, pero siempre habíamos estado unidos como hermanos.

- Creía que habíamos pasado página, Sasuke. Me diste tu bendición. Le diste tu bendición a Aoi y te retiraste. ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Qué me pasaba? Me pasaba de todo. Él tenía a mi chica. Había entrado en la universidad que yo quería. Había conseguido todo lo que yo deseaba en la vida.

- Nada - musité, y me di la vuelta otra vez en dirección a mi coche.

- Sasuke, si tengo que hacerlo, te subiré literalmente a rastras a mi furgoneta. - No sonaba enfadado, sólo sincero.

Esta noche no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarme en un unon contra uno con él. Estaba casi seguro de que perdería y acabaría con unas cuantas magulladuras.

- Vale. Llévame.

.

Después de que me dejase en casa, me di una buena ducha caliente y me arrastré a la cama. Por suerte, ninguno de mis padres vino a ver cómo estaba. Me había librado de que me pillaran llegando a casa hecho un desastre. Mi madre no soportaría verme así. Yo siempre había sido el chico bueno. nunca les había dado ninguna excusa para no confiar en mí. Y mira de qué me había servido.

Me subí la sábana hasta la cintura y repasé mentalmente el ataque de nervios que le había dado a Aoi en la fiesta. Se había enfadado. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque estaba montando escena con Sakura en público? Sólo nos habíamos besado. De acuerdo, había sido un beso bastante impresionante y la chica tenía una piel increíblemente suave. Su cabello olía a flores y, antes de que nos interrumpieran diciéndomos que buscáramos una habitación, había estado pensando en lo mucho que deseaba probar la piel de su cuello. El pulso le iba a cien bajo mis labios y aquel momento había sido embriagador..., no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado antes.

Aoi lo había frenado en seguida. Se puso furiosa, casi demasiado. ¿Estaba... celosa? ¿Era posible? Yo no había salido con nadie desde que rompimos. Nunca me había visto con otras chicas..., y menos haciendo una escena como aquella. Pero... celosa..., tal vez. Las comisuras de mis labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y alargué la mano para coger el móvil.

Yo:

Por favor, dile a Aoi que siento haberme emborrachado y comportado como un imbécil.

Apreté el botón de enviar y esperé a ver la respuesta de Aoi, que sonó casi de inmediato. Me incorporé y la leí sin dejar de sonreír.

Aoi:

Sí, lo has sido. Se lo diré, pero aléjate de ella. Sasuke.

Estaba celosa. No le gustaba que estuviera interesado en otra persona. Aoi quería a los dos hermanos Uchiha bajo su embrujo. Bueno, esto podía acabar siendo divertido.

Yo:

No puedo hacerlo, Aoi. Me gusta mucho.

Pensé que no iba a responder cuando se iluminó la pantalla con otro mensaje.

Aoi:

No quiero que sufra.

Me reí para mí mismo; yo sabía la verdad. Aoi no quería compartir mi afecto. Mocosa egoísta.

Yo:

No le haré daño. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella. ¿Me das su número?

Aoi:

Esta noche no.

Me tumbé en la cama con una sonrisa, pensando que Aoi había convertido aquello en un juego demasiado divertido para abandonarlo.

_._

_._

_**Sakura**_

- ¿Sakura? - la voz de Aoi interrumpió mi debate interno sobre si debería quedarme o rendirme y volver a casa.

- Sí - respondí, deseando poder fingir que dormía.

Aoi abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados en la que mi tía había insistido que me instalase, en lugar de hacerlo en el colchón extra en el suelo del cuarto de Aoi, que era donde dormía habitualmente. Me incorporé y la observé mientras entraba, retorciéndose las manos. Aquel pequeño gesto nervioso me indicó que quería hablar de Sasuke. No era precisamente el tema que me apetecía tratar, al menos esta noche.

- Mmm... ¿te gusta Sasuke?

¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega? Aoi no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Vivía en una pequeña burbuja y sólo se preocupaba por lo que le afectaba a ella, por nada más. Ahora yo estaba invadiendo su burbuja y empezaba a notar cosas en las que se tendría que haber fijado hacía años.

- Sí, un poco.

Sus hombros perfectamente bronceados se alzaron con un pequeño suspiro, y asintió.

- Eso pensaba.

Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama. Estudié su expresión y me pregunté si su preocupación era por mí o por ella o, posiblemente, por el que había sido su novio durante años.

- Sasuke no ha sido él mismo esta noche. Ya lo sabes.

Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los míos y en ellos solamente vi tristeza, ni celos, ni ansiedad. Sólo estaba triste.

- Lo sé. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estaba borracho. Pensaba que ése era el estilo de Itachi.

- Normalmente no bebe. Esta noche he visto una parte de Sasuke que no conocía. Se parecía mucho a..., bueno, a Itachi. O, al menos, al Itachi de antes.

Sus palabras hicieron que todo encajara. El puzzle que Sasuke habíacreado esta noche estaba resuelto. Se había comportado como Itachi, cuando Itachi quería a Aoi y no la tenía. Sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho que, por desgracia, me resultaba muy familiar. Era el mismo dolor que notaba cada vez que veía las miradas tiernas y llenas de devoción que Sasuke dispensaba a Aoi a cada momento - musité, más para mí misma que para ella. En vez de preguntar a qué me refería, asintió y se quedó mirando con impotencia la pared azul del otro lado de la habitación. Al menos lo comprendía y no tenía que explicárselo. Sasuke lidiaba con la pérdida de Aoi bebiendo y comportándose como un idiota. Habían pasado seis meses, por Dios bendito. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a necesitar?

- Me ha enviado un mensaje.

- ¿Quién? - supuse que se refería a Sasuke, pero con Aoi nunca se sabía a cuál de los dos chicos Uchiha se refería.

- Sasuke. Me ha preguntado por ti. Me ha pedido que te dijese que lo sentía.

Mi estúpido corazón se aceleró y me esforcé por mantener una expresión neutra. Me recordé a mí misma que seguramente estaba más preocupado por los sentimientos de Aoi que por los míos.

- Ah - fue la única respuesta que fui capaz de dar.

- No sé cuáles son sus intenciones, Sakura. Quiero decir que eres preciosa y él es un chico. Comprendo perfectamente que esté interesado en ti...

- Pero también te preocupa que me esté utilizando para provocarte - acabé la frase por ella.

Aoi se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca. Sí, sonaba mal al decirlo en voz alta. Pero era la verdad.

- El Sasuke que conozco, el chico al que amaba no es cruel ni calculador. Pero el Sasuke que yo conocía tampoco se hubiese emborrachado en una fiesta, ni se hubiese enrollado a una chica en público. Vaya, estoy casi segura de que tú hiciste más con él en ese sofá que yo en los tres años que salimos. Básicamente tenía que suplicarle que hiciésemos algo más que darnos unos simples besos castos. Se controlaba mucho. Y esta noche, al bajar las escaleras y verlos a los dos, tenía las manos... - Su voz se fue apagando.

Sabía perfectamente dónde habían estado sus manos y recordarlo hizo que me ardiesen las mejillas.

- Supongo que lo que intento decirte es que vayas con cuidado. No sé qué planea y no quiero pensar que puede intentar vengarse de mí a través de ti. NO creo que sea capaz de eso. Sinceramente, si Sasuke y tú se convierten en pareja, me alegraré por los dos. Es un chico fantástico. Sólo que no era el chico para mí, ¿sabes?

No supe qué decirle. Me sorprendía que le pareciese tan bien que Sasuke pasara página. Itachi estaba como un tren, pero si Sasuke hubiese sido mío, me destrozaría verlo seguir adelante.

- Quiere tu número de teléfono. No se lo he dado. No estaba segura de si querías que lo hiciese.

- Dáselo - respondí al instante. Aoi rió y asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

- Muy bien, pues. Me alegri de saber cómo están las cosas. - El tono burlón de su voz era un alivio. Le parecía bien.

- Lo de este verano... La idea de venir aquí... no era sólo para pasar tiempo contigo antes de ir a la universidad. - Aoi sonrió y arqueó las cejas.

- No puedo creer que un chico Uchiha, y no yo, te haya traído hasta Grove, Alabama. - Me encogí de hombros y le devolví la sonrisa.

- Es difícil resistirse a ellos.

- Me vas a decir a mí...

.

Estaba de pie delante de la ventana, viendo a Aoi echarse en los brazos de Itachi y besarle toda la cara como si no le hubiese visto la noche anterior. Era un poco asqueroso. Él iba descamisado y estaba todo sudado. Alargó el brazo y se puso la sucia gorra de la Universidad de Alabama del revés antes de cogerle la cara y ocuparse de sus ansiosos labios. Sacudí la cabeza y le di la espalda a la excesiva muestra de afecto que esos dos estaban compartiendo en plena calle. Aoi había salido de casa limpia y ahora tenía toda la ropa llena del sudor de Itachi Uchiha, por no mencionar los trozos de hierba que se le habían pegado al cuerpo. Más valía que su padre no decidiese venir a comer a casa temprano, o las cosas no acabarían bien.

El breve sonido de Tell Him de Colbie Callita me alertó de que me había llegado un mensaje. Fui corriendo a la cómoda y cogí el móvil; el corazón me palpitaba incluso antes de leerlo.

Sasuke:

Soy Sasuke. Siento lo de anoche. Deja que te compense. Te voy a llevar a navegar. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Ni siquiera me di tiempo de pensar, me puse a escribir enseguida.

Yo:

Vale. ¿Cuándo?

Quizá hacerme la dura hubiese sido la mejor forma de asegurarme de que le gustaba. Pero no lo tenía claro. Si para él sólo era un arma que usar en contra de Aoi, lucharía por cambiarlo. Tenía que conseguir que me viese a mí.

Sasuke:

Estarás lista dentro de una hora?

Yo:

Sí.

Sasuke:

Ponte bañador. Preferiblemente el bikini de anoche :)

Respiré hondo para calmarme y releí varias veces su petición antes de responder.

Yo: OK

* * *

><p>¡Tres capítulos! Me puse al día con varias semanas. Espero lograr subir uno más el día de hoy, de lo contrario... ¡Nos leemos mañana! Espero les haya gustado este cap. De aquí en adelante se pone más y más entretenido, con más enredos y apasionados momentos. ¡No se lo pierdan!<p> 


	8. Capítulo 7

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si Fueras Mío<strong>

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Sasuke**_

Sakura abrió la puerta justo cuando llegué a casa de Aoi. Tenía que solucionar el desastre que había provocado la noche anterior, así que en lugar de disfritar del espectáculo de sus largas piernas embutidas en unos pantalones rojos diminutos, bajé de la furgoneta y me dispuse a ayudarla a subir.

Sonreía tímidamente cuando me reuní con ella al otro lado de la furgoneta. Sí, aún había esperanza. Incluso después de la esceba que había provocado la noche anterior, mi presencia aún la alteraba. Sentí el peso de la culpa en el estómago al ver sus ojos llenos de confianza.

- Hola - Su acento no estaba nada mal. Nunca me había fijado en que Sakura tenía una voz sexy.

- Me alegro de que me hayas perdonado y quieras venir conmigo.

Se encogió de hombros. Tenía unos hombros pequeños y unas cuantas pecas adornaban la delicada piel que el top sin mangas dejaba a la vista. La noche anterior no las había visto y el impulso de besarla todas y cada una de ellas me dejó de piedra.

- No hay mucho que perdonar. Te comportaste como un imbécil, pero estabas borracho. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta.

No pude reprimir la risa. Sakura Haruno acababa de llamarme imbécil.

- Es muy considerado de tu parte.

- Mmm..., puede que sí.

Abrí la puerta de la furgoneta y le di la mano para ayudarla a subir. Los pantalones cortos se le subieron aún más y mi mirada apreciativa detectó una peca increíblemente cerca de la curva de su trasero en forma de corazón. Se me aceleró el pulso y tuve que obligarme a dejar de mirarle la retaguardia.

No estaba seguro de si mi voz iba a traicionarme, así que no dije nada más al cerrar la puerta y sentarme al volante.

De camino al embarcadero, miré a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo.

- Todavía te acuerdas de hacer esquí acuático, ¿no?

Había pasado horas enseñándole un verano, de pequeños, mientras Aoi e Itachi le daban la vara desde el bote.

Aoi e Itachi. Por una vez había sentido que contaba con alguien más en mi equipo. Siempre era yo el que tenía que frenar a esos dos, pero aquel día había tenido una compañera. Aunque claro, yo quería a Aoi de compañera. Fue el verano antes de que todo cambiara, el verano antes de que me convirtiese en quarterback y consiguiese salir con Aoi.

-Sí, supongo. ¿No es como montar en bici? Ya sabes, ¿que cuando aprendes ya nunca lo olvidas?

Los chicos iban a disfrutar demasiado con esto. Si no hubiese necesitado un observador y un piloto de repuesto, lo hubiésemos hecho solos. Pero el esquí acuático con sólo dos personas no es seguro. Alguien tiene que vigilar al esquiador así que, si yo quería esquiar (y quería, especialmente con Sakura), necesitaba a otro piloto.

- Mmm... puede que un poco. Pero seguramente necesitarás unos cuantos intentos, si estás oxidada - respondí.

Lana hizo un sonido de protesta y tuv que reprimir la risa. Le costó mucho aprender a ponerse de pie sobre los esquís y la experiencia casi acaba con ella. Aunque siempre había admirado su determinación. Nunca se rindió.

- Si vamos a practicar esquí acuático, habrá más gente, ¿no? - Asentí, no sin captar el tono de decepción en su voz. Me quería a solas. Eso me gustaba... mucho. - ¿Estará Naruto? - Mi breve instante de placer se evaporó.

- ¿Naruto? Eh, seguramente.

Mierda, había olvidado su pequeño momento de conexión en Ichiraku. Anoche, Naruto no estaba en la fiesta, así que no había presenciado nuestra muestra pública de afecto. No, espera, probablemente ya lo sabía. Era una noticia digna de cotilleo. Seguro que alguien se lo había contado.

- Ah, bien. Al menos tendré a otro amigo allí.

Oh, no. Iba a tener que hablar a solas con Naruto sin que ella se diese cuenta y asegurarme de que comprendía que Sakura era intocable. Volví a notar el peso de la culpa, pero la dejé a un lado. Sí, tal vez Naruto era sincero en su interés por Sakura, pero ella sólo estaba aquí para pasar el verano. Después, todos nos iríamos a la universidad. Si alguien iba a tener un rollo de verano con ella, iba a ser yo. Fin de la historia. No tenía que sentirme culpable. Era un medio para obtener un fin. Además, miré de reojo a Sakura; tampoco es que no disfrutase de su compañía. Era preciosa, lista y divertida. Y Aoi se tiraría de los pelos, quizá incluso volvería corriendo a mis brazos... Ahí estaba la puñetera culpa otra vez. Necesitaba una cerveza. Eso siempre ayuda a ahogar la conciencia

_._

_._

_**Sakura**_

Sonó mi teléfono, y me lo saqué rápidamente del bolsillo. Era Aoi. Le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que salía a navegar con Sasuke. Debió pensar que eso justificaba una llamada en vez de un mensaje de texto.

- Hola - dije, intentando no mirar a Sasuke. Estaba conduciendo, pero sentía sus ojos sobre mí.

- ¿Van solos? Porque no es seguro. Itachi y yo también podemos venir.

Ni en broma quería a Aoi cerca de Sasuke. Necesitaba toda su atención y cuando mi prima estaba allí, él no pensaba en nada más.

- No, vamos a hacer esquí acuático. Viene más gente. Está todo controlado.

- Si es Aoi, dile que ella e Itachi también están invitados - terció Sasuke. Vaya. Se lo dije y Aoi rechazó la oferta.

- Dale las gracias - dijo - pero si hay otras personas seguro que se divertirán más sin nosotros...

- Vale, se lo diré.

- Esta noche, Itachi y yo vamos a la playa a comer cangrejo y después al concierto de Little Big Town en el Wharf. Naruto también tiene dos entradas y se preguntaba si querrías ir, ya sabes..., con él.

¿Naruto? Miré a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía la vista puesta en la carretera, pero se notaba que estaba concentrado escuchando mi conversación con Aoi. Molesta por las razones que se escondían detrás de su interés, decidí que yo también podía jugar al mismo juego.

- Claro, me encantaría ir. Estoy a punto de ver a Naruto, así que se lo diré yo misma.

Sasuke giró la cabeza con la rapidez de un látigo para mirarme, y le ofrecí una sonrisa inocente antes de despedirme de Aoi y colgar.

- Aoi e Itachi tienen otros planes para hoy. Pero dice que gracias por la invitación.

Si quería enterarse de lo de Naruto, tendría que preguntar.

- ¿Qué quería decirle a Naruto?

Abrí la boca para responder automáticamente, pero la volví a cerrar enseguida. No era asunto suyo. Que me lo preguntase no significaba que tuviese que explicárselo. La antigua Sakura hubiese desembuchado todo lo que Sasuke deseara saber. Pero no la nueva Sakura, no. La nueva Sakura no era un cachorrito enamorado... Vale, quizás sí lo era, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

- Si hubiese querido que supieses todos los detalles de mi conversación, hubiese activado el altavoz - respondí al fin.

- Vale. Sólo preguntaba.

Tal vez me había pasado de la raya con mi comentario sarcástico. Quería gustarle a Sasuke, y me había invitado a salir con él.

- Lo siento. Es sólo que no tiene que ver contigo. No quería sonar tan antipática.

Sasuke no contestó y la furgoneta se sumió en el silencio.

.

.

Cuando aparcó en el embarcadero, había tenido tiempo suficiente para decidir cómo enfrentarme a su mutismo. Pasar el día con un Sasuke molesto no sonaba muy divertido.

- Lo siento de verdad, he sido grosera. No era nada, en serio.

Sasuke apagó el motor y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Me clavó los ojos durante un momento y al final asintió.

- Vale. No tendría que haber metido las narices en tus asuntos. Creí que éramos amigos y pregunté sin pensar.

Genial. Me sentía peor que la mugre de la suela de mis zapatos.

- Somos amigos. No sé por qué he saltado de esa manera. Supongo que estaba un poco avergonzada por el tema. - Lo que era parcialmente cierto.

Frunció el ceño con una expresión increíblemente atractiva.

- ¿Por qué te iba a pedir Aoi que le dijeses a Naruto algo de lo que pudieras avergonzarte?

Perfecto. Me había arrinconado yo misma. Y ahora no podía volver a excluirlo. No quería que se pusiera en plan gruñón otra vez. Lo mejor sería mentir.

- Nunca he tenido una cita. Naruto me ha invitado a acompañarle al concierto de esta noche. O más bien, le ha pedido a Aoi que me lo pida en su lugar.

O podía soltar toda la verdad directamente y sonar como una idiota. ¡Demonios! Necesitaba aprender a mentir, no tenía ni idea. Había abierto la boca con la idea de soltare una mentirota y en su lugar había salido la verdad. Tuve que obligarme a no poner una mueca y alargué el brazo para abrir la puerta. La expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de Sasuke me resultaba humillante. Tenía dieciocho años y nunca había tenido una cita. era muy triste. Y ahora Sasuke sabía lo patética que era.

- Espera. - Me asió el brazo para detenerme antes de que pudiese bajar de un salto de la furgoneta.

Solté un suspiro y me di la vuelta para mirarle a unos ojos que suponía llenos de simpatía y asombro, pero me encontré con que no estaban en absoluto llenos de simpatía y asombro. En su lugar, parecían... frustrados. Vaya, qué interesante.

- ¿Te gusta Naruto?

Sí, me gustaba Naruto. Era agradable, atento, divertido, considerado y encima se sentía atraído por mí. No había ninguna ex novia de la que estuviese colgado que se interpusiera en mi camino. Pero no era Sasuke.

Asentí, pero no dije nada más. Me dispuse a esperar.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se interrumpió y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de sacudir la cabeza y soltarme el brazo.

- Olvídalo. Venga, vamos.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la furgoneta. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por saber qué iba a decir. Pero la conversación se había acabado. Ya no quería saber nada más, y yo tenía todo un día por delante para recriminarme que seguramente había matado cualquier oportunidad de estar con él. Naruto era su amigo, y después de la historia de Itachi, dudaba mucho que Sasuke estuviese dispuesto a salir con una chica que le gustaba su amigo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Disculpen por el atraso en la actualización, pero caí en las redes del Sr. Grey (sí, una más que se suma a la moda xD) y no pude parar hasta terminar la trilogía. Tenía pensado hacer una adaptación de ese libro también. Al menos yo me imaginé todo el tiempo a un Sasuke Uchica como el megalónamo, mandón, obseso del control Christian Grey. ¿Qué les parece? ¡Espero sus review!<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :*


End file.
